House Desjardin
House Desjardin: “Death is not the end, is merely the beginning of something new. To discard the shell is wasteful when so many new uses could be given to a fresh corpse...” ' ' The house of Acheron Desjardin. Reclusive and indolent, the Desjardin seek to further their goals by melding the line between life and death into a singular estate of being. Often these vampires keep to themselves and work in secretive sects or ‘covens’ where they pursue their own goals through the experimentation of magic and fleshcrafting. Creating horrifying flesh golems and undead abominations that will either perform tasks for them to better their hidden societies or hunt for more stock in graveyards or other races for them to feed upon. ' ' Within these covens, these vampires have created a society and established set of rules where undead perform all the menial tasks required for their society to function and used as slaves or drones while they themselves focus on their own goals. These covens are secular, and often divided from one another. Where one coven may have the common goal to take over a certain town, city, or seek to attain a new means to create stronger or monstrous creations others may keep to themselves and keep away from the workings of other vampires and other races. ' ' Abilities: * Necromancy: The user's magical abilities revolve around manipulating the dead, death, the death-force and/or souls for good (i.e., resurrecting the dead), evil (in various ways) or neither. Users can also use communicate with the deceased – either by summoning their spirit as an apparition or raising them bodily – for the purpose of divination, imparting the means to foretell future events or discover hidden knowledge. * Life Force Absorption: The user can absorb life-force/energy, vitality and health, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as power source. Direct skin contact is required for the vampire to perform this action and is the means they use to perform their necrotic magic. * Undead Manipulation: The users of this power can rule both physical and ghostly undead, command the dead souls, condemn them to torment, or steal the souls of dead/dying to increase the the legions of undead. (Undead players and mods have a final say whether this will affect them or not.) ' ' Weaknesses: Aso for the other vampire clans, where as their bite is pleasurable for the victim and are capable of stopping themselves from completely draining them. The Desjardin enter a frenzy as they consume the life force of their victim and can not stop themselves from killing their victim. This makes it impossible for them to go without a trace or adapt to society unless they are accepted into cities or settlements where these ways are not frowned upon and capable of maintaining them in return for their necromantic prowess. ' ' Living Members of the Desjardin: * Acheron Desjardin: Highlord - Alive (Missing) * Dieur Desjardin: First Lady: Unknown